Wall-E’s kid gets injured in the Mako Theater
Wall-E’s son (E-Van) got injured and nearly DIED during the Magical Hearts of Mako Island. Transcript E-Van: (in his bedroom, snoring) The best thing about us... you can’t doubt us, still... ugh. (He and his bed are teleported into the backstage.) E-Van: (wakes up and gasps) Hey! (He gasps in fright and looks down and sees an audience sitting to watch the 3D film.) Whoa! Better not look down. Senor Fabuloso: (muffled when E-Van is inside the stage) And now put your hooves together for the live mer-tastic Mako of our show, the Pepsi cola of Rock N’ Roll-a, Ondina! Ondina: (while E-Van is looking at the audience in their seats without speaking a word.) Hello there and welcome, welcome to our show. You know some mermaids are doing this performance for a few minutes... Jibanyan: E-Van, try to get out of that window! E-Van: (sees Wall-E and Eve in their seats) Eh? (Faints.) Ondina: Yeah, now you’re all just like us, A Mako mermaid, so uh, on with the show. (The crowd cheers, the curtains start to rise, the Fiesta Trio plays their instruments, the orchestra plays as well, Oscarette and her sisters start vocalizing in song, the curtains go up, E-Van is still hanging from the curtain-window.) E-Van: What’s going on, why am I flying? (Struggles to get up) (During the finale) Mermaids: Of the Magical... E-Van: Magical! Mermaids: Hearts! E-Van: Hearts! Mermaids: Of... Mako... Island! (E-Van plummets out of the curtain-window and starts falling onto the stage, causing the cannon to shoot Honey, who goes flying towards the audience, and hitting the projector, which breaks apart.) Guests: (gasp) What? Twilight Sparkle: What the (Buy some apples)? Jibanyan: We gotta do something! (The mermaids chase the hatchlings out of the stage while the ambulance and Dr. Nurse Redheart Hospital ponies come to the rescue, and see E-Van being broken and damaged, similar to Wall-E broken.) EVE: We’ve gotta get him to the hospital! (Then a “Breaking News” intro is seen, fading into the CNN reporter pony.) CNN Reporter Pony: Breaking news! Wall-E’s son, E-Van, is injured during the finale. Some say that there was a terrible accident in the theater. We are here with Wall-E and EVE to explain that E-Van is broken. Wall-E: So nice to see you. EVE: Our pleasure. CNN Reporter Pony: So why is E-Van injured in the theater and broken down. Wall-E: Well, I’ll tell you. Just like Constantine, E-Van fell and plummeted to the ground. And got broken down. E-Van: And I feel so sick as well (sneezes) that I will have to ask someone to watch me over at the hospital until I feel better. Wall-E: Okay, who should I call on my phone to take over, E-Van? E-Van: Please call Team Umizoomi to fix me with Jade’s tenta-tools so I can feel better. Wall-E: Okay, we’ll call Team Umizoomi on our phones so they can take you to the hospital. CNN Reporter Pony: Thank you Eve and Wall-E, and that is our breaking news. Wall-E: EVE, What's their number? EVE: Their number is 555-9175. Wall-E: I’ll dial the Team’s phone number on my phone and tell them to take E-Van to the hospital until E-van feels better. (The team arrives) Milli: We’re here! (EVE puts E-Van in the ambulance compartment, and E-Van gets to see Wall-E’s face again.) Wall-E: Okay E-Van, get well and repaired soon. E-Van: I hope so. Wall-E: Eve, you and I can keep an eye on him while the team drives him to the hospital. EVE: E-Van, got better news, Eve will be watching over you while I ride in the ambulance driver’s right seat. (The team drives E-Van to the hospital.) E-Van: (in his hospital room on the highest floor of the hospital) Why am I here? Can you cure my sickness? Milli: I think all you need is just a pecking shot, it’s gonna be okay. E-Van: A pecking shot? No, no, no, no, no! (He and his bed get teleported into the bedroom from before, E-Van wakes up, screaming.)